The Wave of Messina, Italy
by charocketeer
Summary: He wasn't supposed to die. If only Lovino turned to look.


Summary: He wasn't supposed to die. If only Lovino turned to look.

Warning: You will be slapped across the face with FEELS

I don't own the characters. They all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. This was originally a short story for a Science project. I just had to post it on here because… this kinda counts as my first ever fanfiction so… don't judge and prepare to cry just as much as I did writing this.

Note: The times and places play a big role.

oOOOOOOOOo

The day it happened I saw injured and dead washed up bodies with families crying over those that had lost their life, screaming their name. What name would I cry out?

It was early afternoon. The date was December 28, 1908, a little after Christmas. My name is Lovino I'm 18. I live with my twin Brother Feliciano (I just call him Feli) and my older brother Antono, who is 27, in Scala, Italy. Today Feli's friend Ludwig was visiting from Germany to stay over for the holidays. He was around the same age as us but I hated him and he was well aware of my hatred for him. I wondered how such a serious guy became friends with my hyperactive brother.

"Ah! I'm late for work!" Antonio yelled rushing out of his room. We were all ready at the table eating breakfast when he came into the dining room.

"No shit. Its 12:35 in the afternoon idiot."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?!"

"You looked so peaceful in your sleep brother" My brother said in his high-pitched voice.

Antonio just looked at us and walked out of the room to get ready for work. When he was ready we drove down to Messina where my brother worked. It was pretty close to the beach, just a 10 minute walk from his job the shore. That is if you took the short cut.

"Let's go swim Ludwig~"

"I have to finish my homework Feli."

"You can finish at the beach." I stated. I didn't want to stay at Antonio's job all day. Going to the beach would be perfect.

"You kids go and play. I'll head down there at 5:10 when I'm done here."

"Ve~ come on Ludwig~" My brother said heading for the doors as I followed.

"Were gonna leave you here." I said opening the door. It would be better to just go without him.

"Hey! W-wait!"

It was 4:00 when we got there. I loved the beach. The sea air the cool waters it was the perfect place to be. It was a bit colder than usual but still perfect.

Me and Feli swam in the water for a bit. But he got cold to quickly and started playing in the sand with Ludwig. I got tiered so I came out to. It was 5:20 pm. Antonio would been here soon. Then I felt the ground… shake? I knew it couldn't have just been me. I looked around and saw everyone with scared faces. I grabbed Feli's hand and we ran. Ludwig followed right behind. When I looked behind I saw a wave, but I wasn't like any small pussy wave. No. This wave was much bigger.

"We have to get to higher ground" I yelled. People on the beach were running and screaming. Feli also started to cry. He was soft like that but if I was him I would probably be crying right now as well. We ran up the nearest mountain, trying to avoid every tree that fell.

"Antonio-"

"He'll be fine! Just keep running!" I shouted. I had to. I could barely hear myself through the screams. I was not about to turn around, I knew if I did the wave could swallow me once it got the chance.

I stopped as soon as I knew we were high enough. I was tiered and so was Ludwig.

"Feli…ha ha... where's Feli?"

"Dumbass he's right next to y-" I looked and he wasn't there… Where the hell did he go?

I started to get scared. I was holding his hand. When did I let go? Did he let go? Did he look back and get engulfed into the wave? He couldn't have.

We stayed there till the wave started to pull back revealing the damage it had done. I saw many trees but no Feli… Me and Ludwig walked back down the mountain looking for Feli. Maybe he was caught in a tree by his shorts. We walked all the way down back to the shore not saying a word to each other. We both knew we were on the edge and if one of us talked the other would be really pissed. I pray that Antonio and Feli were okay. When we reached the shore everything was destroyed, damaged, demolished and so were the people. Many people were on the shore either dead or missing a arm or something. The ambulance was already here picking up all the bodies. I didn't want to look.

"no. no. No God Please! No!" Ludwig fell and started breaking out into tears.

"What are you yelling about cry baby?!"

"Look." He pointed toward four men carrying two dead bodies. One was Antonio and the other had a face identical to mine.


End file.
